callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddy Bear
.]] A '''Teddy Bear' is a stuffed animal Easter egg featured in many Call of Duty games. Its first appearance was in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. Appearances ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' In the mission "Underground Passage", the easter egg "Ghostly Room" among different items found, on the right side of the room is a teddy bear. The next mission, "Surrender at Aachen", has a teddy bear in the beginning of the mission. Once the player gets upstairs and opens the door, on the left side is a smaller room that has an MP40 in the left corner, and a teddy bear on the right. Picking it up will refill the player's health similarly to a small medkit, and the message "The Bear is adorable" will show up. Call of Duty 2 Teddy bears are used for target practice in the training level of Call of Duty 2 by the Soviets. In the beginning of the level, the player is instructed to use his pistol to shoot two teddy bears. If he chooses not to do so by shooting the plates and bottles behind them, the player will get killed eventually, sometimes he will call the player a traitor. This is the first major use of teddy bears in the game, which is nonetheless small. The teddy bear is also seen in many other missions, in semi-hidden locations. They are seen in "Downtown Assault", "The Silo" and "Crossing the Rhine". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Several teddy bears are also seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in the levels "Blackout", "All Ghillied Up", "War Pig", "The Bog", "Mile High Club", "Heat", "One Shot, One Kill", "Safehouse","Ultimatum", and "Aftermath". In "Aftermath", it shows that there were also civilian lives taken by the explosion meaning the USMC's were operating in an inhabited city. In Pripyat they were presumably abandoned by children when the city was evacuated in 1986 after the Chernobyl disaster. In "Blackout" the player will see the teddy bear in an abandoned room just before finding Nikolai. In "Heat" it can be found in a drainage ditch. In "Mile High Club" it is among the luggage on the floor. In "Ultimatum" it is in the bottom floor of the building the player rescues Griggs from. The teddy also appears in several multiplayer maps; such as Bloc, Ambush, Overgrown, Crossfire, and Chinatown. Note that all the teddy bears are gone on the Wii version of this game, apart from the ones in "One Shot, One Kill", Mile High Club, Bloc, and Crossfire. Teddy Bear CoD4.jpg|A Teddy Bear in "All Ghillied Up". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The teddy bear can also be seen briefly in the first teaser trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, released in 2009. Campaign There is a teddy bear on the floor in the airport by a dead man in "No Russian". There is also a store filled with teddy bears in "No Russian" along with a dark brown bear with the same kind of design but in smaller scale. Destroying a specific TV in the level "The Hornet's Nest" will reveal a teddy bear hidden inside. Also in this level, going down a hidden alleyway blocked by plants on the far right of the first area entering this mission, will lead the player to a teddy bear, a piece of paper with a childs drawing on it, and a Porter Justice poster. There is a third teddy bear on a back alley behind a building towards the end of the level where the player has to jump for the helicopter and miss. On the level "Exodus" there is a teddy bear in the Arcadia fountain. It is also seen in the 'panic room' of the VIP secured by James Ramirez, on a chair with a chess set in front of it, making it likely that the VIP began to play chess with it. In the mission "Loose Ends", a teddy bear can be found in a bathroom (in the house where the player protects the DSM) with a knife in its head, sticking into a wall. In the Spec Ops mission Estate Takedown, enter the house after eliminating the juggernaut and head up to the main stairs that lead to the top floor of the building. A teddy bear is visible under the stairs. Teddy_Bear_No_Russian.png|A random teddy bear found in "No Russian". Teddy Bear MW.jpg|The teddy bear in "The Hornet's Nest". Teddy_bear_looseends.png|The teddy bear in "Loose Ends". Multiplayer Teddy bears in multiplayer are considered signals of special areas that are supposedly hard to get to, such as the teddy bears on the roof of Highrise. The amount of teddy bears depicted could be an indicator of the more difficult places to reach. Underpass has one teddy bear on a catwalk inside one of the warehouses. In Derail, there is a teddy bear in a filing cabinet inside one of the warehouses. the player can see it if he shoots or knifes the cabinet that contains it (there are 3 cabinets lined up in a row next to a computer desk with childish drawings on the wall, the one on the right has the bear). There is also one hidden behind an explosive barrel. Several sets of stairs lead down to an indent in the rocks with a locked door. Another is located underneath the cliff, and blends in with rocks, located next to the pile of mattresses and the red work box. This is on the desert map, Afghan. There is a teddy bear in the basement in a tight space on Estate, along with a teddy bear in between a cabinet and a dresser in the kitchen (room above basement). Also, upstairs in the bathroom, behind the door there is a teddy bear nailed to the wall. In Favela, a teddy bear can be found in one of the central buildings in the main floor (the lower floor is only a staircase leading to the house) on top of a mattress that is leaning against a wall. This building is the one across from the one with garden on the roof. There is one on Salvage ripped in half on the corner of the rubble near Domination's Point C with the words "Alexander Roycewicz 2010". (Only seen by free-spectating.) There are several teddy bears on the top of the building where the Marines spawn. A few teddy bears can also be seen in the map Terminal near the boarding gate onto the plane, if one walks into the shop on the right and looks at a particular shelf. In Wasteland, there is a teddy bear next to the RPG's inside of the bunker. Eight teddy bears are found in the map Highrise. The first seven are found by jumping from the building onto the fallen lift near one of the spawns. The lift acts like a ladder, and after crossing a few ledges as well as a tilted lift, the player can get to a spot on the top of the map which hosts the seven teddy bears. The eighth teddy bear is in the red building in the back. To reach it, climb the ladder in the back and jump from the top of the ladder to the black platform in front of the player. In the map Scrapyard, there is a teddy bear in a red drain near a white moving van. Its close to the fence but the player can only remove the top part of the drain with a grenade. If you are not sure how to do it, watch the videos below. In Carnival, there are two huge teddy bears behind the bars of the drain in the castle moat which can be seen from under the bridge. Teddy_Bears_Highrise_MW2.png|Teddy Bear on Highrise roof. Salvage Hidden Message and Bear.jpg|The hidden message on Salvage, with the ripped teddy bear. Call of Duty: Black Ops A Teddy Bear also makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer. It appears in Firing Range, in one of the buildings (the one with a car on the bottom floor). It is on the top floor, on the wooden planks above. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *In the Special Ops mission Charges Set, a teddy bear can be found in the bushes behind the gun table. *There is a giant teddy bear inside of the kitchen of Burger Town near the escalators in Arkaden. *There is one around the hangings on Lockdown. Go to the green car and up to the top window to the right. *There is another in the map Mission in a house at the spawn. There is also a ghost-like "dancing bear" in a building by opposite spawn. *There is one in the satellite tower on the map Outpost. *There are two in the map Village, one in the church beside C (Domination), and the other in the back near the overtime bomb (Demolition) on a stove. *There is one in the well beside A (Domination) on Seatown. *There is one in a cylindrical object on the map Carbon. There are several behind barrels in the Zaring building. *On the map Dome there is one under the desk to the right of the entrance to the office building. *On Bakaara, the bear is on the shelf in a building, although ripped in half. *In Bootleg, there is a bear sitting in a black plastic chair watching TV in the top of the mall area, to the right of the stairs. *There is a teddy bear inside a bell on one of the buildings in Piazza. *In Black Box, there is a teddy bear located in a shallow pool near one of the condos. *In Sanctuary, there is a teddy bear in the church, behind the curtain. *In Getaway, there is a teddy bear laying on a bed in the house. The player must shoot a window in order to see it. *In Boardwalk, there are tons of teddy bears stacked up as prizes for a water gun race game. Image:Arkaden Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Bakaara Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Bootleg Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Carbon Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Dome Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Lockdown Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Mission Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Mission Teddy Bear (3).jpg Image:Seatown Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Village Teddy Bear.jpg Image:Village Teddy Bear (2).jpg Call of Duty: Ghosts * There is one in Sovereign, wearing a construction helmet, holding a cellphone and a coffee mug. It can be seen through a window in one of the map's corners. * There is one inside the pipe in Siege, which can be seen by going inside the pipe. * There is one on the map Flooded, which can be seen by climbling the vent next to the bus that also acts like a ladder. * There is one on the map Freight, it is located behind the crates at the far end of the map. It is holding a magazine and is beside a tape referencing/parodying the never releasing Ghost Busters™ 3 with Ghost Boaters 3 on the label. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Several are scattered around the map Perplex.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0roxr1zYy2Q Call of Duty: World at War The teddy bear makes its first Zombies appearance in the map Verrückt. If a player happens to come across a teddy bear from the Mystery Box, Samantha's laugh will be heard and the box will float to the ceiling before vanishing to another location in a flash of light, but when this happens the points used will be returned to the player. The locations are marked by a pile of rubble with a teddy bear on top of it. On the walls, writings such as "teddy is a liar" appear in blood near the kitchen and other places. The teddy bear makes its second appearance in Shi No Numa. Like in Verrückt its purpose is to relocate the Mystery Box. A possible mystery box location is marked by a few boxes with a teddy bear on top of it. However, it's much easier to find the relocated mystery box, as a beam of light shines above the hut it is located in. Hence the writing above the first Mystery Box spawn point saying, "Look up to see the light" then pointing to a drawn hut's roof. The teddy bear has unique cameos in the Der Riese map. In addition to the Mystery Box, there is an alley in the starting area where, if not in splitscreen, the player can see a shadow of a teddy bear standing around the corner (it has been proven by modders that a teddy bear is standing upright in mid-air behind a light, casting a shadow on to the wall). There is also a teddy bear holding the Bowie knife on a rooftop looking down at the player after the Fly Trap is activated, along with another teddy bear in a cage holding a bottle of Juggernog and the C-3000 b1atch-35 (upgraded Colt M1911) When the teddy bear appears in the mystery box, Samantha's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says 'Bye bye'. Teddy Bear WaW.jpg|The Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box in Verrückt. Teddy Bear shadow Der Riese WaW.png|The teddy bear shadow's source in Der Riese. Note the floating teddy bear in front of a light entity, casting the shadow seen by players. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' It is seen in Kino der Toten and can appear in the Mystery Box and moves it. It also can be found at Mystery Box spawn locations. It is also seen on Samantha's bed in her undamaged bedroom. Also in that same room, there is a teddy bear along with action figures of the four characters. In Samantha's destroyed bedroom, there is a large pile of teddy bears with a much larger teddy bear on top. This teddy bear wields a bowie knife (only on the wii version) and has red colored eyes. There is a rather large teddy bear in an opened crate towards the back part of the stage, to the left in a small alcove when the player walks out of the dressing room onto the stage. After opening the M.P.D on the zombies map Moon, Samantha Maxis can be seen holding a teddy bear. It also appears in "Five" in the mystery box and on top of the mystery box spawns. A teddy bear power-up can be found in Dead Ops Arcade. It repels zombies away from the player, and lasts 20 seconds. The Teddy Bear also returns in Ascension, appearing in the Mystery Box like in the previous Zombies maps. Three teddy bears with sickles can be found around the map. Hitting the action button on all three of these will play "Abracadavre" by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Seigman. The locations for the teddy bears are: *On the platform above the generator in the starting area, next to Olympia *Near Lunar Lander F, behind a gate on the right of a possible Mystery Box spawn point *Near Lunar Lander B, above a wall left of a possible Mystery Box spawn point Also, on the map "Call of the Dead" The teddy bear returns and takes away the Mystery Box as it has done in the previous Zombie maps (except Dead Ops Arcade and Nacht der Untoten). In Shangri-La, Teddy Bears only appear when a Mystery Box disappears, and on top of the remains of one. In Moon, some Teddy Bears wear space helmets and once the player activates all three, the hidden song Coming Home plays. A gamer picture for Xbox Live is a Teddy Bear with a Bowie Knife. Teddy Bear BO.png|The Teddy Bear in Black Ops Teddy_Bear_with_Sickle_Ascension_BO.png|A teddy bear holding a Sickle. TeddyBearDOA.jpg|The teddy bear in Dead Ops Arcade. Giant Teddy Bear BO.png|Giant teddy bear in Kino Der Toten. Teddy Bear Moon BO.png|A teddy bear wearing a helmet in Moon. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' The teddy bear makes yet another appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. Along with marking the box locations, in Green Run three teddy bears must be located to start the Easter egg song "Carrion" or "Imma Try It Out''"'' (depending on what patch the player has). The locations of the bears include: *On one of the benches outside the Bus Depot. *Against the wall in the upstairs of the house in the Farm. *In one of the booths to the right of the door when you enter the bar in the Town. There are also three teddy bears in Nuketown Zombies. When activated, Samantha's Lullaby (the loading screen music for Moon) will start playing. Their locations include: *In the bus looking out a window on the right side. *On the top bunk of the bunk beds in the upstairs of the yellow house. *behind the fence in the "garden" area behind the blue house. Die Rise also contains three teddy bears. Activating these causes the song "We All Fall Down" to start playing. The teddy bear locations are: *On a shelf in the shop under the starting room. *On a sewing machine in the power room. *On a ledge in the corner of the tilted red buddha room. In Green Run, Die Rise and Buried, if a player gets a teddy bear in a Mystery Box, the box will teleport and the Demonic Announcer will say 'Bye Bye' as Samantha did. The teddy bear is replaced by a lock in Mob of the Dead. It is also used for the Der Wunderfizz machine to show that it is changing its location, just like the Mystery Box. Teddy Bear BO2.png|The Teddy Bear in Black Ops II Teddy Bear Look BO2.gif|The Teddy Bear looking around in Black Ops II Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Teddy Bear makes another appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies. The Teddy Bear plays the same role as in the previous games. Der Eisendrache contains three Teddy Bears scattered around the map. Interacting with the Teddy Bears will make the song Dead Again begin to play. The locations of the Teddy Bears are: * In Samantha's bedroom, sitting on a chair. *In the cell opposite of the cell with Juggernog, sitting on a crate. *On the right of the rocket launch pad (looking from the blast doors), in the passenger seat of one of the trucks Teddy Bear Mystery Box BO3.png|The Teddy Bear appearing from the Mystery Box. Teddy Bear SoE Mystery Box BO3.png|The Teddy Bear appearing from the Mystery Box in Shadows of Evil Teddy Bear Look BO3.gif|The Teddy Bear looking around in Black Ops III ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' During the mission "Clean House" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, a teddy bear can be seen in a baby's crib Trivia *Depending on the developer company of the particular game, all Teddy Bears models featured in Call of Duty games developed by Infinity Ward/Sledgehammer Games feature no blood stains, whilst all games developed by Treyarch beginning with Call of Duty: World at War and onward will always be stained with blood but each feature never appear in subsequent games of the other developer. This most likely due to creative rights. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, all teddy bears are absent except for one in Bloc, which is put next to a crib, and in Crossfire, which is lying on a small cot on the second floor of a building. *A Mystery Box spawn location will be marked by a few crates with a teddy bear on top of it. *There is a Persistent Upgrade , when the teddy bear is on the mystery box, then you will have a better chance of getting a better weapon from the mystery box. *Shooting or knifing a teddy bear will cause fluff to come out of it; however, no visible wounds can be seen on the actual bear (With exception to the one hidden around the corner of the starting area and Der Riese. If you noclip out to reach it, knifing it or shooting it will leave an exit wound with fluff coming out,) *In the ''Call of Duty Zombie Labs'' phase 2 video, a teddy bear can be seen in the trolley towards the end of the video, after the disposalist puts the zombie head in the incinerator. *Sometimes, teddy bears at Mystery Box spawn points in Call of Duty: Black Ops II will look around the area for a few seconds, then will quickly drop its head as if it was spying on the characters, looking like it was not trying to be noticed, as seen in this video at 5:42. Video Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer teddy bear locations Easter Eggs|Modern Warfare 2 teddy bear locations References Category:Easter eggs